A seat of an automobile or a chair of an office (such a seat or chair is hereinafter simply written as a seat) is composed of a variety of components such as frames, cushion pads, and pad covers. In particular, a seat of an automobile further includes means for sliding the seat backward and forward to adjust its position, means for adjusting a tilt angle of a seat back of the seat and plastic parts for covering metallic parts to make look better.
For manufacturing a seat in a full automatic line production system, it is necessary to place and fix each component of the seat at a predetermined position. However, as described above, since a variety of relatively soft materials such as cushioning materials and plastic materials are used and those materials are easily deformed, it is difficult to place the components on a predetermined position. Thus, many hands are required for most of a seat assembling process, and as a matter of course, the cost is disadvantageously increased.
In addition, since positions for connecting each component are located at a variety of positions, a worker must do the connecting work with a forced posture, and thus, this matter makes the working conditions worse.
Moreover, there are seats having a variety of mechanical functions in accordance with its use. For example, its seat back can be tilted and its tilt angle can be adjusted, and the seat itself can be slid backward and forward to adjust its position. However, seats having such mechanical functions make much worse the problems described above.
Furthermore, the seat manufacturing process can be simplified and the number of the manufacturing steps can be reduced by use of common parts usable for a variety of seats and use of a jig when manufacturing the seat. However, even though all seat structures are identical and common parts usable for the seats are used, brackets for mounting the seat on a floor are not used as common parts if the seat is mounted on a different floor structure. In this case, it is required to provide a variety of jigs.
Therefore, the present invention is made in order to solve those problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a seat and a method for manufacturing the seat in which the seat can be easily assembled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a seat and a method for manufacturing the seat in which the seat can be easily assembled even though a cushion pad and the like which makes difficult the assembling work is attached to parts or members of the seat.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a jig in which a seat can be easily assembled by use of the jig.
The other object of the present invention is to provide a jig in which the jig can be commonly used for a variety of seats.